


Scarred visage

by SWModdy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba being soft with his lovers, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Scar, socially inept Din and Paz lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Taking over Tatooine was the easy part. Figuring out each other and sharing their lives might be more difficult.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	1. Mesh'la

“Why are there plates of carbonite people here?” Din’s voice echoed back to Boba, causing him and Paz to pause their conversation to look to the silver mando, finding him behind the throne and peering at the wall.

Taking over the palace had gone smoothly, with Fennec going gun ho with a delight that was both frightening and hot and if Boba wasn’t already attracted to his two socially inept idiots, then maybe he would have considered something when the sharpshooter wasn’t feeling indebted to him.

As it was, he did have his two idiots, idiots that were just as frightening and hot as Paz had run in with a damn canon in his hands, cackling the entire time as he blasted people off their feet.

Din had gone for a more stealthy approach, quick kills while using his armor to take a few hits that shocked his enemy that the other survived.

Predators in every sense of the word, just different kinds of predators and Boba had barely needed to do any of the heavy lifting due to his trio.

While Paz and Boba had spoken about supply lines and armory, Din had started nosing around curiously, the other restless from the adrenaline that was slowly fading from his systems.

His question however had both Boba and Paz curious as the latter stood from his throne and turned to see the silver armored man.

Squinting, Boba let out a small snort of surprise as he saw what the other meant, hearing Paz let out a startled noise himself as he too saw that Din was correct.

The entire back wall was lined with plates of carbonite victims. “Well, I’ll be damned, seems Fortuna kept Jabba’s habit of keeping people as decorations.” He drawled, making his way over to Din with Paz following, his spurs echoing faintly in the as good as empty rooms.

Curiously, he wondered where Fennec had gone off to before deciding it didn’t matter as he figured she was most likely picking out where she was going to room. That or she was going through the rooms and stealing what she liked and wanted to keep.

Din tilted his head to look down at Boba when the other stopped at his side. “…You mean they’re just kept there as decorations?” Din sounded so bewildered and a tad unsettled that Boba couldn’t help but chuckle, reaching out to slide his arm around the others waist.

“Some, Jabba was a special kind of psychopath you see, he was a sore loser and he didn’t like to be rejected,” He stated wryly as he thought back to his past in this very palace as a bounty hunter. “Had a nasty habit of feeding slaves to a rancor he kept under the floor and keeping trophies.” He gestured to the wall of people.

Paz grunted, unsettled too apparently. “Macabre.” The heavy infantry man muttered .

Glancing around the throne room at the bodies still littering, Boba let out a small snort and looked up at the big shabuir.

Paz, taking the hint, glanced around too before shrugging. “We’re gonna clean it up, we just haven’t had the time yet.” He defended himself and Boba could almost imagine the pout in the others voice.

It was endearing and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached up and pulled on the others chestplate until Paz was leaning down.

Gently Boba tapped their foreheads together, smiling as he heard a pleased hum from the other man, his helmet simply spitting static. “Ner a’den alor’ad.” He murmured fondly.

Then he pulled back, pulling his helmet off and handing it to Paz and then a glove to tuck into his belt, reaching out to check the readings of the closest carbonite plate. “If I was to guess, Fortuna developed a habit of keeping people like this too, either because he genuinely liked it or because he thought it would scare people.” Boba mused, squinting at the readout on the carbonite screen.

Hmm, not too bad, he could release these people and they shouldn’t suffer too much effe-

There was a helmet seal hissing, freezing Boba in place as he stared at the screen and he could feel Paz freezing equally.

Both knew that Din had removed his helmet on Morak and on the imperial cruiser and both understood why.

It was for the child, the foundling, Din’s child.

For Grogu.

But there was no child here, only them and Boba’s heart was bouncing in his chest at the implications of the move. “…Can we look Din’ika?” He heard himself ask, Paz echoing the question with a soft, questioning whine himself, as if the man _wanted_ to look but was keeping himself in check.

“…Yes. You both can.” Din’s voice was low, still graveled without the vocoder but softer at the same time, maybe even gentle despite the nervousness in it.

Turning quickly, Boba eyes first found the silver helmet in the others arms, being held tightly and then his eyes jumped up, finding the others face as he held his breath.

Din peered back at them with nervous, large brown eyes that jumped between them as his flattened hair was brushed out of his face by a gloved hand, a trimmed mustache above his top lip showing that Din took care of his face as best he could despite keeping it under the bucket.

But more notable than any of that was the large and pinkish scar crossing from the man’s right temple, cutting slightly through the eyebrow, over the nose and ending horizontally to the others mouth on the left cheek.

With his helmet and as religious as both Paz and Din had been about wearing it, that injury should have been close to impossible.

The damage it would take for Din to get it would have to be vast and by the startled noise Paz let out behind Boba, Boba knew that the scar had not been there prior to Din swearing to the creed.

Paz and Din had been raised in the same Covert, had fought in the same team and Paz would have known had the other been greatly injured or had it prior to putting on his helmet.

It meant that Din had gotten it after, while being a bounty hunter most likely Boba suspected.

He had questions.

Questions he knew Din would not answer in that moment with how nervous he was.

But that didn’t matter as he instead reached up and cupped the others cheek with a hand, gently rubbing it to feel the scratch of stubble. “Mesh’la.” He whispered reverently, smiling at the sight of a dark flush filling those cheeks with pink.

It served to darken the scar crossing from the others right temple to the left cheek even as Din smiled shyly at them, leaning into Paz hand when the other reached an ungloved, dark hand over Boba’s shoulder to cup Din’s other cheek. “Indeed.” Paz agreed quietly, his modulated voice low and warm.

Not quite ready to remove his own helmet, but happy to see Din all the same.


	2. Full 'moon'

Grunting as he woke up, Boba stared at the dim ceiling for a long minute as he wondered what in the hell had woken him, the sound of one of his snoring bedmates annoying but familiar to Boba, it couldn’t be that.

It wasn’t his alarm, that’s for sure, so what in Sith hells ha-a soft whimper interrupted his tired thought and Boba was suddenly _very_ awake as he turned his head quickly towards the noise.

Paz still on his back and was snoring deeply, the weird neck pillow he used to sleep comfortably in his helmet still tucked under his head as he slept in the middle, one arm awkwardly sprawled over his chest and the other still tucked under the waistband of his shorts.

For some odd reason, Paz liked to stick one of his hands down his boxers, arm across his body as he rested it on his hipbone.

A small smile twitched onto Boba’s lips at the sight he had come to find endearing, finding the others blanket down at the foot end, Paz most likely having become too hot during the rise of the sun.

Another whimper echoed and Boba’s breath caught as realization hit him.

Din.

Slowly, careful so he wouldn’t wake the other two hyper vigilant warriors sharing his bed and life, Boba slid out of their large. In the gray light peeking in through the corners of the curtain, he made his way around on bare feet, his heart sinking at the sight of his bared lover.

Din was curled up in a fetal position, clearly visible as he had also kicked his blanket off at some point. His legs were pulled up and his arms were pressed to his chest, his body shaking ever so slightly. His tanned skin was coated in sweat, his eyelids flickered heavily and his lips were twitching, as if speaking to ward someone off, though Boba could make no sense of any words.

Boba breathed out, kneeling down, uncertain what to do.

A nightmare was never easy for any warrior and he was shocked Paz was sleeping through the noise. Maybe he had turned down his helmet audio for the night but occasionally Din would twitch in the bed, his back pressed to Paz arm and Boba wasn’t sure what the hell to do.

Waking sleeping warriors were never easy but he couldn’t stand to see Din like this and in the gray of the light, his face scar almost looked swollen.

Maybe it was the scar, Boba knew from his own that they could flare with pain and maybe Din’s face scar was the same way.

“Fuck me…” He hissed quietly then reached out, touching Din’s upper arm. “Din, Princess, please wak-” Din let out a cry at the touch and lashed out, his uncoordinated fist striking Boba in the cheek, sending him flailing back with a throbbing face.

Despite half expecting it, despite being almost resigned to it, Boba still let out a violent and loud curse as his ass hit the sandstone floor and his back the wall.

The cry and move woke Paz too, the big warrior letting out a mighty roar as he sat up and all three of them heard the ripping of fabric as he bounced out of bed with unexpected agility for a man his size.

Both Din and Boba, the latter holding his cheek, turned to the man and found Paz shorts sliding slowly down his legs, baring his frankly magnificent arse to the bedroom if you were to ask Boba, a very, very magnificent ass.

For a moment, only the panting of air was heard before Boba cracked up from the sheer hilarity of the situation, Din letting out a slightly nervous giggle and Paz muttering slightly as he looked around, clearly confused about what in the world had just happened as it was clear they were safe in their bedroom and not under attack.

Snorting at the puppy dog tilt of the others head, Boba rubbed gingerly at his cheek. “Put on some new underwear cyare, we don’t need a full moon right now.” He teased softly.

Paz grumbled slightly, scratching at his pubic trail before nodding. “Mmmkay.”

Still giggling slightly at the hilarity of it all, Boba shuffled up slowly and sat down on the bedside, grunting slightly as Din cautiously touched him. “Its alright, you had a nightmare. I don’t blame you.” He rumbled at the guilty look of the others wide, brown eyes.

“Still doesn’t make it alright to hit you.” Din rasped out, glancing over at Paz as the other found himself a new pair of shorts from his drawer.

Shaking his head softly, Boba just smiled at him. “You didn’t mean to little one.” Boba gently knocked his knuckles over Din’s chin, leaning in to press their foreheads together. This close, he could feel that there was heat in the scar and he let out a small hum, lifting his fingers to gently prod at it.

Din hissed quietly but didn’t move away, the bed bouncing a bit as Paz climbed back into their bed and settled down again, muttering tiredly before giving a loud, jaw cracking yawn. “What the kark just happened?” He grumbled out, scratching at the wry hairs on his chest.

“Nightmare, I hit Boba.” Din confessed, flinching a bit at the sudden silence on the other side.

Paz raised his head, t-visor locked on Boba. “…You okay?” He turned his head to Din. “Either of you?”

It warmed Boba to hear the concern and from the wobbly smile on Din’s lips, it did the same for him. “Throbs a bit, nothing some ice won’t solve,” He rumbled, still gently touching the edges of Din’s face scar. “I got some creams that would help this, want me to find them?” He queried softly.

He didn’t want to push Din for answers, didn’t want the other to feel forced to answer them.

For a moment, his face pulling taunt, Din hesitated before he deflated and gave a small nod against Boba’s forehead. “Please… it’s… I don’t know, it feels hot and somehow taunt. I don’t know what to do with it.” He confessed quietly, leaning back into the hand Paz settled on his back.

Pressing a soft kiss to the edge on his forehead, Boba slid off the bed. “Alright, I’ll fetch the ice and the cream I use for warm scars.” He stated promisingly, watching for a second as Paz gently coaxed Din into laying down against him.

It was a pretty sight and Boba might have stayed to watch as Paz ran his hand through Din’s hair if it wasn’t for the throbbing of his face reminding him that he had a task to do.

‘Cream and ice first, cuddles with my little ones afterward.’ He promised himself, grumbling faintly as he made his way to the mini fridge and freezer combo he had in the sitting room of the quarters.

It was really intended for drinks and a few snacks but right now the ice in the freezer was going to be for his face, Boba tucking it into the ice pack they had so it wouldn’t leak water everywhere. ‘Maybe I should just start keeping this thing in the freezer.’ He mused thoughtfully to himself as he made his way back.

The cream was quickly collected from the fresher, Boba getting a look at his face in the mirror.

No blood, thank kark, Din had hit him hard but hadn’t broken skin.

Not that Boba would have minded but he knew that Din would have felt even more guilty.

The bruise that was coming would be magnificent, that much Boba knew. Even half asleep and dazed from a nightmare, Din was deadly and a fierce storm and Boba had no idea he could be even more attracted to their princess.

But a little display of strength and violence had always gotten Boba’s blood roaring with attraction.

The sight when he returned to the bed had him softening, still attracted but a softer sort as he watched Paz coddle Din, stroking his hair with a slow tenderness that made Boba’s heart flutter, Din turned trustingly into his chest after his nightmare.

The flutter only grew when Din, a bit doopy eyed from the hair petting, sat up and let Boba rub cream into his scar with slow, gentle fingers.

Hands that had bought violence and pain, hands Boba once had thought would never be clean of the blood, bringing Din comfort as he looked at him with those large doe eyes full of trust and warmth.

And maybe a little guilt.

Paz hand found Boba’s thigh in the meantime, petting lightly as he watched them and Boba could swear he could feel the sappy smile on a face he had yet to see. ‘Ner mesh’la.’ Boba would do anything for his little ones, even setting the galaxy ablaze if they asked and it should terrify him.

But all it served to do was make him weak in the knees, because Din and Paz would never ask for it.

His little ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Shabuir = strong insult, like jerk but slightly more
> 
> Ner a’den alor’ad = My rage captain
> 
> Mesh’la = Beautiful


End file.
